overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon
Dungeon (ダンジョン, Danjon) is a type of adventuring location in MMO games. YGGDRASIL was mechanically known to contain various dungeons for such players to challenge. Overview In YGGDRASIL, dungeons are areas that players can enter to do some grindings both in term of leveling up and acquiring items. On the other hand, dungeons can also be conquered by a guild and become a guild base for the extra benefits while some dungeons cannot be made into a guild base. It can then be made into a guild base controlled solely by the guild alone complete with various other means like customization, etc through the use of Data Crystals. Dungeons vary in design and terrain. Some dungeons can only be found under certain conditions. For instance, the entrance to a dungeon amidst a field of flowers in the depths of a forest can only be seen under the light of the full moon. A notable example of this is the Frozen City in Niflheim which can only be entered during a blizzard. Rules YGGDRASIL has many unexplored dungeons within the Nine Realms. Plus, there is always a fierce competition to discover and clear them. The first time the players enter a dungeon, they will be granted a bonus of about 10% more treasure chests find. Also, the first time a dungeon is cleared the big treasure chest would offer equipment with item levels up to 10-20% higher than usual. While dungeons seem impenetrable and impossible challenges, they are quite the contrary. Conquering a dungeon is a great undertaking that seems only a powerful guild can manage. Once occupied by the guild, the design, defenses and appearance of a dungeon can be altered to suit the needs and taste of the guild members. In order to achieve this, several factors need to be included such as the necessary skill in programming for making alterations in the area; sufficient data crystals to add additional features; and even gold to finance the special effects of those areas. Additionally, another factor that needs to be considered for a guild controlling a dungeon is to ensure that it must meet the specified laws enforced by the programmers and administrators of YGGDRASIL. Clearing a dungeon often yielded a variety of items, from rare data crystals to artifacts. However, clearing a guild base dungeon merely gave the owner’s rights. In addition, guilds could only own one dungeon at a time. If they wanted to claim another dungeon, they would need to relinquish their claim on their present one. As Guild Base Some conquered dungeons could be be used as guild base. This would allow command over the the NPC customization. However, like funds, not only does the diligence of the guild needs to be accounted for, but also the quality of the dungeon base. NPCs * Spawn NPCs: pop-up automatically from the dungeons. With a maximum level of 30 they have not enough power to protect the stronghold. POPs don't need gold to summon, but have maintenance costs depending on their type. It is zero for undead, but living creatures, in particular large creatures, had maintenance costs increasing proportionally to the size of their bodies and could rack up a ruinous maintenance bill for the guild. In contrast to Custom NPCs, Spawn NPCs have no player-made character settings and it isn't possible to change their appearances and AI programming. * Mercenary NPCs: can be summoned by spending guild finances. * Custom NPCs: can be customized freely, with their power level depending on the overall limit of NPC data that can be stored. Customization tools includes not only level, equipment, and appearance but also AI. Thus custom NPCs can be made and used as powerful guardians. Of course a guild is totally free to customize it's NPCs just for decoration purpose. NPC Data Storage The collective maximum level for all Custom NPCs combined is the NPC Data Storage. Higher-risk dungeons gave higher levels if conquered. This maximum can be increased by upgrading to an higher-ranked dungeon, using cash, etc. In YGGDRASIL there were only nine places in the game which offered more than 3000 levels of NPC Data Storage. A City-based dungeon as the lowest-ranked guild headquarter provides only 700 level to be shared between Custom NPCs, could however be funded through tax collecting. Funding If a guild base’s innate income was not sufficient to cover maintenance costs of the dungeon, the guild members would have to earn that money themselves. In addition to NPCs, trap activation and the like were expensive as well. Being attacked by an enemy guild could incur incalculable expenses for the defenders, and might even force them into bankruptcy. List of Dungeons * Great Tomb of Nazarick: It is ranked as the top dungeon in YGGDRASIL. * Frozen City: It is a special event dungeon that could only appear during a blizzard in Nifheim. Trivia * For Nazarick, the Ariadne System was solved by the 5th and 6th levels, which involved a lot of gold to widen the dungeon to maintain it. * Ariadne is a character from Greek mythology, most famously in the Minotaur myth, assisting Theseus in navigating the labyrinth. Category:Terminology Category:Dungeons